


Please Remember (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “can you write some river song x reader fics? maybe one where reader loses her memory bc of alien tech and doesn’t know who river is lots of angst x”





	Please Remember (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one physically pained me to write. I’m so sorry. Also, it’s kinda short, sorry about that. I can only handle so much angst myself, lol.

“Sweetie,  _look_ at me… (Y/n)!” Your head throbbed and your vision was blurry. A woman’s voice kept calling out to you, increasing the pain in your head. “ _(Y/n)!_ _Look at me!_ ”

“I’m sorry,” you tried to focus on the woman who was speaking to you, “but who’re you?”

 

“Sweetie,” her voice broke, “it’s  _me_. It’s  _River_. You have to remember.”

“Remember what?” You asked before blacking out.

.

.

You’d met River because you lived next door to her parents. You and Amy had been close so when River walked through the door calling her mom, you were quickly caught up. River then offered to take you on a trip to the stars, you’d accepted. The trip never really ended.

At some point during all the running, you’d realized that you loved River. It was awkward for a little while but River, being River and all, came forward and told you that she knew and that she loved you too. You were never happier.

.

It was supposed to just be a quick on-world trip, you were never even supposed to be there. You were careless. You’d tried to surprise River and buy her a present but gotten into a disagreement with the shop keeper which had spiraled into this.

You hadn’t meant for things to go south like this.

.

.

When you woke up, you were in a room you didn’t recognize. The lights were dimmed, thankfully, so your eyes didn’t hurt to open anymore. As you looked around, you realized that you must have been in a hospital. 

 

Beside you, a woman sat fast asleep. She had long, blond curls and a beautiful face; she wore a golden jumper and bright red lipstick. You looked down to see her fingers were entwined with your own.

As you attempted to remove your hand, she woke up with a start.

 

“(Y/n),” she said your name with concern.

“Um, hello?”

“Are you alright? How’s your head?” Her other hand flew to your forehead while the other squeezed you tight.

 

“It kinda hurts, but it’s not so bad.” You squinted at her, she seemed so familiar to you. “Are you my nurse or something?”

“N-no,” her voice cracked. “It’s  _me_. It’s  _River._ ”

“River? … Do I  _know_ you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” tears began to form in her eyes. “Yes, you know me. We travel together, remember?”

 

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t remember…”

“Please, sweetie, you have to think  _real_ hard. We went to Asgard together. We sat and drank together for  _hours_ , remember? That’s where I asked you to stay with me.”

“…That sounds awfully nice, but I’m afraid I just don’t remember.”

 

“ _Please_ , you  _have_ to. You  _have_ to remember.” Tears began to fall down her face and she held your hand even tighter. “I can’t lose you…  _please_.”

“You seem really nice and all, but I really don’t remember.”

“ _You have to_ ,” she whispered, “ _I love you_.”

 

“Ma’am?” A nurse appeared in the door. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“ _No,_  I won’t leave. (Y/n) needs me.”

“(Y/n)  _needs_ rest. In order for memories to return, the patient needs time  _alone_ and  _lots_ of  _rest_.” The nurse then forcefully dragged River out.

“No,  _please!_ You  _have_ to remember!  _I love you!_ ” She cried as she was ejected from the room.

 

You felt a single tear roll down your face. Wiping it from your cheek, you wondered if you’d ever figure out why the woman made your heart beat so fast.


End file.
